Fire and Ice Chapter 1 - The Woman in red
by MiaWaren
Summary: Story rated M for later chapters. A drama about duties and desires affecting whole nations. The story takes place in Thor timeline but this time Thor wasn't banished. Instead of that he's made to marry a young and powerful goddess with secret plans of her own including him and his brother.


"But father, I don't even know her!" Thor yelled furiously. But this time his anger was justified in his own eyes, Odin, the Allfather and the king of Asgard demanded him to get married. His marriage was arranged behind his back and now he had no choice but to greet his future bride, the young goddess of flames and charm her as he was in love with her.

"You will meet her tonight then. She's smart and beautiful, she will be a great queen of Asgard and mother of your children. End of discussion!" Odin raised his voice as well, tired of his son's stubbornness.

"But father!" Thor paused as his father raised his hand, his face serious.

"I said, end of discussion! She will be your wife. It was always like that. Do you think I had known your mother before we get married? No!"

"I can't marry a woman, I don't love!" Thor shouted again but all his words were useless against the will of the king.

"It's not about love, just about politics." Odin said coldly, "And I promise that I'll command to punish you, if you'll show her disrespect of any kind."

Thor clenched his fists and said nothing. He was going to be king of Asgard soon, but until that day, he had to obey his father in everything. Even in thing as important as marriage. It wasn't the first argument about this woman, but Odin was adamant. Thor was getting married, and now was the time for him to meet his future bride.

"Oh calm down, brother!" Loki said, watching Thor walking around his room, subtle hint of amusement hidden in his eyes.

"It's not you, who has to get married" Thor growled and shook his head.

"No, but you're not getting married today, and secondly, I've heard she's real beauty, so you have nothing to worry about. You just have to welcome her and do what is expected" Loki's voice was calm, and his words reasonable but Thor gave him an irritated gaze.

"I know she is but I don't care. I don't know her! It's just..." he paused, "I'm the future king of Asgard, why do I have nothing to say in this matter?"

"Get used to it." Loki said with a shrug and bit an apple. It was really hilarious to watch his brother being so angry and frightened in the same time. He acted nearly like a little boy who's worried to go to school for the first time. But there was also one thing he didn't like in this situation. This marriage was just another one small step to get Thor closer to the throne, the throne, which should belong to him. However, he also considered this as good possibility to control his brother. It's so incredibly easy to control a man through his pants… If he only could seduce her, make her obey… She would do anything for him. But this seemed to be another problem. As far as he found out, she wasn't just another stupid noble girl, who would do what she's told to. This Goddess of Flames was wise enough to know how to use her beauty against those dick-thinking men like his brother. Oh yeah, he had heard about few interesting intrigues with her presence. But still, it was nothing official, only rumors.

"She will bring whole planet under your command, she's the best choice to the family" – He said, using his most convincing tone and then he smiled to himself. Young queen was fifth in line to the throne no more than three years ago and now she was going to become the queen of Saint Union of Messera and Nine Realms. Such a clever beast. It would be such a fun to play this game with a gambler like himself. Loki raised his eyebrow and looked at his brother, trying to look concerned.

"Oh, just don't tell me you're still in love in this Midgardian girl, you brought from your little trip last year."

"I'm not" Thor mumbled, but he didn't sound very convincing.

"Yeah, right" Loki hummed but before Thor started to say his reply, a messenger stepped into the chamber.

"The Allfather wants to see you both in the main hall within 5 minutes. Lady Ghani Corleo will arrive to the planet in an half an hour. You're supposed to welcome her."

The messenger bowed to them and walked out, leaving brothers alone. Thor sighed deeply and put his helmet on.

"You're looking good" Loki assured him. "Let's go."

They left the room and walked through the hall. They found their father surrounded by about forty guards in official uniforms, who meant to be their escort and welcoming committee as well. Thor without a word went outside but Loki stood in front of his father, waiting for commands.

"Keep an eye on him, Loki" Odin said. It didn't sound like an order, rather like gentle ask.

"I will." Loki replied and frowned when Odin grabbed his arm.

"This marriage is very important, we need her army, you know that. The flames of war are upon us, my son, and we have to have power to defend ourselves. And your brother is… He's just too impulsive."

"Maybe you've chosen the wrong son to be king!" Loki hissed, losing his temper for a moment.

"Loki!" Warning in Odin's voice was clear enough, to calm the young god dawn.

"Don't worry father. I won't let him offend her in any way. Besides, Thor isn't that stupid. I hope." He said bitterly. Odin nodded and left his son's arm. Loki turned around, and walked through the door, taking all the guards with him.

Huge ship landed in half way between king's palace and the Bifrost. Both Odin's sons were waiting impatiently for opening of the main door and listening to the joyful shouts of people gathered around. Some people in the crowd started to play some nice melody while royal orchestra was preparing to perform Asgard's anthem.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki asked with his typical mischievous smirk.

"Have you ever seen me nervous?" Thor asked, letting himself make a small smile.

"Well yes. Lately about half an hour ago" Loki replied with a grin and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Just stop. Those people are more happy than I am" Thor hissed in return/

"Of course they are, their prince is getting married."

"Ha, ha, ha, funny" Thor gave him offended glance what resulted with Loki's bigger amusement.

"Oh calm down, stop complaining and try to smile. It could've been so much worse, at last she's pretty. And remember that father will kill you, if you're not going to act properly" He wanted to say some more, but then the door opened. First went out people of her entourage and stood on both sides of the road. Screams from the crowed increased, and then, finally went out the woman in red, Goddess of Flames, Ghani Corleo.

Both brothers were observing her with a growing admiration. This woman, so gracefully walking through them, was everything what they had heard about. Tall, with perfectly slim figure, in a lace dress in the colour of summer wine. Her fiery red hair bounded with a golden net, was perfect opposite to the white skin, which made her looking like fragile, porcelain doll. After few steps she faced them and gave them warm smile.

"I'm Thor Odinson, my lady. And you are mostly welcome" – Thor said and took her hand to gently kiss her palm. Her skin was incredibly soft and hot, like she had a fever.

" And I'm glad that we can finally meet each other, my lord" She replied with velvet voice, perfectly traing for such occasions and bended her knee about few inches. Then she turned her head and gave curious look to the second man.

"So you have to be Loki, God of Mischief " she said, giving him her hand as well. His cold fingers made her shiver. Loki gave her a smirk and gently pressed his lips to her palm, making her smile softly.

"I'm honored that you have recognized me, my lady." He said, then looked her deeply in the eyes. They were like liquid silver, bright and calm. But he could've sworn, that he saw a little flame, deep inside them. Suddenly they heard a loud roar behind her back, and they saw a great cat, leaving the ship. It wasn't ordinary beast, big as a panther, with long, flaming fur and completely white eyes.

"Oh, it's just my little pet." She said innocently.

"Little indeed" Loki said with a smirk.

Ghani reached out her hand and after few moments, the beast rubbed his head against her fingers. Thor smiled and reached his hand too, but Ghani stopped him.

"Please don't. He's getting nervous when strangers try to touch him." Like for verification of her words, beast roared, but Ghani hushed him immediately.

"We haven't had firecats in Asgard for ages. It's a pleasure to see one, again" – Loki said, and ignoring her warning reached his hand to the head of the cat. To the Ghani's surprise, nothing happened. Not only Loki didn't get burnt, but also her firecat let to touch himself and even gave a silent purr.

"He seems to like you, my lord. Any other would lose his fingers for that "she said and chuckled softly. Loki looked in her eyes once again, then said:

"I know how to deal with beasts. Let's call this natural talent."

Tone of his voice made her smirk but turned to her future husband. Thor took her hand, and they both turned to the gathered crowd. Everyone started screaming their names and throwing little bouquets of flowers. Suddenly, out of the crowd ran out a little girl. Guards wanted to pull her away, but Ghani stopped them and knelt on one knee when a frightened girl came closer.

"What is your name?" – she asked softly, reaching her arms for her.

"Friya, my lady" the girl squeaked.

"And why did you come here, my dear?"

"To welcome you, your highness." The girl said and gave her beautiful bouquet of orchids. Ghani took them with a warm smile, whispered short blessing, and kissed her forehead. Then she looked at Thor, her eyes asking him to do the same. He took the girl in his arms, while Loki offered his arm to help Ghani stand on her feet again. God of Thunder said few words to Friya, and let her go to her mother. The crowd started to cheer in their honour louder and louder.

"They have already loved you" Loki whispered directly to Ghani's ear, while she and Thor were waving to the crowd.

"Good for me, then" she answered, never losing her smile but there was nothing lest from the previous softness in her voice. Then Thor turned his head through her and said:

"I think we should go back to the palace, my lady. The Allfather is waiting for you impatiently."

"So let's don't waste any time" she replied and let him lead her to the carriage. Thor, as a perfect gentleman, helped her to get in and then he sat on the other side. Loki rode on a horse behind them, as a leader of king's guards.

"You're very silent, my lord" She said with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I'm just bewitched by your beauty, my lady" Thor lied smoothly and kissed her palm again. "I think we should wave to the crowd again."

"Of course" she said and filled his first order.


End file.
